1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an audio system having a tweeter and a subwoofer, the sound quality is enhanced when the input to the tweeter is restricted to low frequencies and the input to the subwoofer is restricted to high frequencies. This can be achieved by a 2-way crossover.
A design known as the bandpass subwoofer employs an enclosure which makes a crossover unnecessary. A partition inside the enclosure divides the interior of the enclosure into two compartments. One of the compartments is completely sealed while the other contains a vent or port which opens to the atmosphere. One or more woofers are mounted on the partition. The bandpass subwoofer is used in conjunction with satellite speakers to form a total audio system.
A modified audio system contains a bass module in which two partitions divide the interior of an enclosure into a central compartment flanked by two end compartments. A pair of woofers is mounted in the central compartment on one of the partitions, and the outputs of the woofers face the end compartment bounded by this partition. The other end compartment is provided with a vent or port which opens to the atmosphere.
Although the known audio systems generally have good sound quality, a further improvement is nevertheless desirable.